Morgan Gellman
Morgan Gellman is the wife of Noah Barnes and a patient of Addison Forbes Montgomery. History Miscarriages Morgan had had two miscarriages. Her second miscarriage occurred at 7 months gestation. ("Do the Right Thing") Pregnancy Morgan was pregnant again after her miscarriages and hadn't yet told her husband because she was worried something would go wrong. She had some cramping, which is what she felt before the miscarriages, so she went to the doctor. Addison did an ultrasound and said the cramping was from placenta previa. She told Morgan not to have sex, which she hoped would prevent problems. After a month, Morgan came back with vaginal bleeding. She said she'd been doing exactly what Addison said and had cut back her hours at work, but the placenta previa hadn't gotten any better. Morgan was worried, but Addison said they'd get more aggressive. She put Morgan on total bed rest. Morgan asked for an amnio, wanting to check on the baby, but was told she needed to wait another month. Another month later, Morgan had her amnio. A month later, her results showed that the baby was perfectly healthy. Addison finally met Morgan's husband and was shocked to see that it was Noah Barnes, the doctor she'd been flirting with at work. ("Finishing") Morgan ended up in the hospital with serious pain. Addison came to the hospital and examined her and diagnosed a kidney infection. She started antibiotics. Addison suggested that Morgan's care be transferred to a hospital-based doctor. Morgan wondered about it, saying she thought she and Addison were friends. Addison said she'd send over a list of names and apologized. Noah came to Addison, pleading with her to be Morgan's doctor again, saying he could control himself. She agreed and continued caring for Morgan. Morgan's infection cleared and she was released from the hospital. ("What Women Want") Addison did a house call to check on Morgan and found that her cervix had opened and her amniotic as was protruding. She wanted to sew Morgan's cervix shut, so the called an ambulance to take her to the hospital for surgery. Before her surgery, she threw a pulmonary embolism and coded, but they were able to defibrillate. Her surgery was postponed until the next day while she rested. Before her surgery the next day, Morgan insisted that Addison find Noah first because he was missing. Addison found Noah and he said that he couldn't look at Morgan because in his soul, he was cheating on her. She convinced him to come and he showed up while she was doing the cerclage. ("Do the Right Thing") When Morgan was at term, Addison removed the cerclage and told Morgan she could give birth anytime. Before long, Morgan went into labor. Addison attended to her for a while, but then turned her care over to Dell. ("Yours, Mine & Ours") Confronting Addison Morgan later returned to the practice with the baby, asking Addison again if she'd slept with Noah. Addison assured her that she hadn't. The next day, she returned and apologized to Addison. Addison wished her and Noah well. Morgan came back again and said she could have forgiven sex, but she'd figured out that what happened between them was emotional, not sexual. Addison admitted that they had fallen in love, which Morgan believed was worse. ("Right Here, Right Now") Relationships Romantic She is married to Noah Barnes. Their relationship was strained by her miscarriages and before she got pregnant for the third time, they were going to try being apart for a while. She believed the baby would be their second chance. ("Do the Right Thing") Professional While Addison was tending to Morgan's pregnancy, they got along quite well, at least until Morgan began to suspect that Addison was sleeping with her husband. She asked Addison directly if they were sleeping together, which she said they were not. ("Yours, Mine & Ours") Gallery Episodic PP218MorganGellman.png|Finishing PP219MorganGellman.png|What Women Want PP220MorganGellman.png|Do the Right Thing PP222MorganGellman.png|Yours, Mine & Ours PP303MorganGellman.png|Right Here, Right Now Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (OB/GYN) Category:Patients (MFM) Category:Patients (ER)